ztgsinonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The terms "Magic" and "magic" describe several anomalous abilities which are called various names throughout the Verses of Sinon. Real Magic General Phenomenon: Controlled Vacuum Decay A difference in potential between the quantum vacuums of two Verses will cause energy to flow from the higher-potential Verse into the lower-potential one if a pathway is formed by quantum tunneling. This effect is called vacuum decay, and is the paramount danger of quantum tunneling technology, as the means of stopping a vacuum decay event in progress seems beyond the reach of pure science. Uncontrolled vacuum decay can decimate the local environment of both Verses, leading to ecological collapse, the destruction of celestial bodies, or even the complete transformation of both Verses' physics into a state of equilibrium. The energy which flows into the lower-potential Verse during these events carries in its structure the physical laws of its original Verse, spreading them to anything it touches. When properly contained and channeled within the lower-potential Verse, this energy can be used to modify the laws of physics to varying degrees of intensity, duration, and locality. These modifications are collectively known as "Magic". Elemental Phenomenon: Vacuum Decay Variety Pack The Elemental Planes connecting Jehrun's twin worlds are a collection of sub-Verses, all but one of which possess tachyonic quantum vacuum states, existing in a permanent suspension of infinite potential. Opening a gateway between such a plane and the lower-potential realms results in a tremendous outpouring of energy into those realms. This energy retains the elemental structure of its home plane, causing each plane's energy to have its own unique magical effects and potential applications. The one outlier among the Elemental Planes is both the home and person of Black itself. Black possesses an infinitely-low-potential quantum vacuum. No amount of energy or differing physics poured into its plane will budge its quantum vacuum state. Below are a number of other phenomena commonly referred to as "magic" both in- and out-of-character. They are not considered real "Magic" (with a capital M), as they work within the bounds of local physics as opposed to superseding them. Dragoon Phenomenon: Nanomachine Gene Therapy Consuming or injecting the Dragon Lord's nanomachine-laced blood, with his blessing, rewrites the recipient's genetic code to include certain Valore characteristics. These grant the recipient weaker versions of the Dragon Lord's own powers: superhuman strength, flight, enhanced vision, enhanced combat talent, and telekinesis. In addition to these powers, the nanomachines themselves grant resistance to aging or disease, and the ability to regenerate from near-fatal injuries. These abilities are considered unnatural by inhabitants of planet Trida, who fearfully call them "Dragoon Magic". Those who take the Dragon Lord's blood without his blessing die heinous, gruesome deaths no man could find the stomach to describe... Except maybe Stephen King. Trintian Phenomenon: Quantum Uncertainty Manipulation Natives of planet Trintia are born with the semi-conscious ability to manipulate the outcomes of local quantum uncertainty events en masse, which can be refined to greater precision and power through practice. In order to access this latent talent, a Trintian must develop a mental framework within which to visualize and manipulate the workings of the brain itself. This is necessary for two reasons: First, because Trintians discover magic naturally long before understanding quantum physics (or inventing the field of physics, for that matter); and Second, because making the sort of esoteric adjustments needed at the quantum level to accomplish the intended macro-level effects is no easy task. Only the most talented and intellectually gifted of Trintians could ever hope to access magical powers without first receiving extensive training and education on the subject. Fountrena Phenomenon: Potential Energy Displacement This one is so convoluted and ridiculous that it needs its own page. Trivia * Vacuum Decay is a phenomenon in real-life quantum mechanics, and a serious concern for theoretical physicists. However, the danger of a spontaneous catastrophic reality failure is greatly reduced when you don't have a Zanhoshi in your timeline. * Magic is real. Deal with it. Category:Phenomena Category:Terms